Linha Tênue
by Lu ws
Summary: Um ano após a queda de Voldemort e todos os alunos voltam a sua rotina notal no castelo, claro que pra Helena isso significa não parar quieta com nenhum garoto e insultos diários a um certo sonserino filho da mãe. Quem quer que tenha inventado essa história de que entre o amor e ódio existe uma linha tênue,não perde por esperar. não envolve os personagens originais da J.K


_**E AÊ GALERA!** Fique maior tempão afastada do mundo das fics e aqui estou eu de volta, mais ousada e sem noção que nunca! _  
_Como sempre, apesar de na sinopse parecer, essa história não vai ser um clichê da garota que se apaixona pelo garoto que ela sempre odiou,vai ser bem mais complicado que isso porque quem já leu alguma das minhas histórias sabe que eu detesto clichês (apesar de não conseguir evitar aguns). _  
_Não tem nenhum dos personagens originais da J.K, só porque eu estaria blasfemando se mexesse com alguns deles, só o universo Potteriano que eu to pegando um pouquinho emprestado pra o meu bel-prazer. _  
_Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu senti falta escrever, então por favorzinho colaborem comigo e deixem suas opiniões sinceras sobre a história sempre que quiserem, beleza? _  
_Vejo vocês nos capítulos, bolinhos._

* * *

- _HELENA?_ – Helena? Será que era por ela que estavam gritando? – _HELENA? –_ é, definitivamente deveria ser ela, mas porque ela não lembrava de nada? Seu cérebro doía como se tivesse sido passado em um espremedor de frutas, e aquela gritaria do lado de fora não ajudava em nada. – HELENA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – ótimo, agora sim tinha ficado melhor, porque além da gritaria ter aumentado a garota ainda tinha certeza de que estavam demolindo alguma coisa ao redor dela tamanho ela o barulho de alguma coisa batendo contra madeira.

Helena estava pensando em abrir os olhos ainda quando suas pálpebras foram invadidas por tanta claridade que chegava a machucar, e então alguém tirou suas cobertas e o frio a fez tremer e gemer ao mesmo tempo

Enfiou a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro e tateou pela cama pra puxar as cobertas de volta, mas foi impedida por uma mão a puxando pra fora e a botando de pé. Abriu os olhos por um segundo, e lentamente a imagem de uma garota branca meio sardenta foi entrando em foco. _Charlie,_ pensou.

- E então, do que você se lembra? – Charlie perguntou, e em nome de Merlin, por que ela falava tão _alto_?

Helena se soltou das mãos da amiga e foi caminhando pra claridade da janela. Não lembrava de muito pra dizer a verdade. Fechou os olhos e tentou puxar na memoria.

Música alta, música _muito_ alta. Pessoas andando de lá pra cá fazendo brindes. Frios olhos azuis a encarando de longe com uma expressão quase assassina. Alguém sussurrando que os Logan tinham contrabandeado uísque de fogo pra dentro, e ai minutos depois um copo de suco de abóbora chegando em suas mãos. Mas aquilo não era só suco de abóbora, era? Claro que não, e ela _sabia_. Próximas lembranças borradas eram uma discussão com o garoto frio, ofensas sendo atiradas de um lado pra o outro do salão, ela não fazia ideia sobre o que discutiam. Depois um branco, só sendo preenchido por muitas outras doses de suco e a visão de um salão comunal lotado com todos os olhares convertidos pra ela que dançava em cima de uma das mesas.

_Droga._

- Eu realmente dancei pra toda Grifinória ver? – perguntou com a voz rouca pra Charlie que agora estava debruçada ao seu lado no parapeito da janela.

- Dançou. – veio a resposta. – Mas isso não foi o melhor, o melhor foi tudo o que você jogou na cara do Dylan, tudo o que todas as garotas do 6º ano de todas as casas sempre quiseram dizer pra ele. Acho que você é uma espécie de heroína até das sonserinas agora

Helena tentou sorrir, mas não conseguia. A cabeça doía ainda mais agora que o entorpecimento do sono passara, e Charlie ainda ajudava batendo a tampa de um malão e jogando várias coisas pra fora dele, soava como vários tiros de pistola há dois metros de distância.

Ela tentou sentar de volta na cama, mas Charlie a impediu.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, toma essas roupas e vai se arrumar agora, a aula de Feitiços começa em 15 minutos. – gemeu em descontentamentos, mas começou a tirar as roupas da noite anterior, meias ¾, mini-saia preta e uma camiseta azul que tinha certeza que cheiravam a uísque; se enrolou em um roupão e saiu do dormitório, rumo ao banheiro no fim do corredor.

Enquanto a água quente aliviava um pouco a ressaca, flashs da noite anterior piscavam diante dela.

''_- Você não passa de um idiota que não entende porra nenhuma sobre gostar de ninguém! _

_- Falou a grande vadia que já passou o rodo em metade do castelo! _

_- PELO MENOS EU NUNCA FINGI QUE GOSTAVA DE NENHUM DELES PRA CONSEGUIR LEVÁ-LOS PRA CAMA! PELO MENOS EU NUNCA DISSE QUE ERA UMA COISA E NO FIM DAS CONTAS TERMINAVA SENDO UMA GRANDISSISIMA FILHA DA PUTA!'' _

Pelas calças de Dumbledore, Helena não fazia ideia de como tinha escapado de uma detenção daquelas dessa vez, porque de jeito nenhum que algum professor tinha perdido tamanha confusão em pleno salão principal.

Anotou essa a lista de perguntas pra fazer a Charlie sobre o que realmente tinha rolado naquela festa e terminou de lavar os cabelos. Se enrolou novamente no roupão e saiu do chuveiro, dando de cara com seu reflexo assim que botou um pé pra fora; Deus ajude, ela precisava de uma maquiagem urgente! Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados caiam na altura do peito emoldurando os olhos castanhos que normalmente refletiam sua herança indiana, mas que agora estavam iguaizinhos a um panda! Sem falar que a pele morena parecia morta, devia ter pensado em combinar com os lábios rachados pra fazer Helena parecer um cadáver ambulante.

Bufou e virou as costas pro espelho pra voltar pro dormitório. _Mais uma beleza de começo de ano em Hogwarts_


End file.
